los_comic_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vito Colombo-Ricci
Vito Colombo-Ricci is a contestant is Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Vito is an Italian kick boxer and MMA fighter from Rome, Italy. He is strong, fast, and he is great when it comes to wrestling on the ground. While this makes him a great fighter for the future of fighting sports, Vito is a cocky and arrogant towards others unless that person meets his expectations: being just as fit as he is. He also tends to say words in Italian to keep his speaking skills in check when it comes to his hometown's language. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''strong-willed, determined, and self-obsessed. '''Favorites; * Color: '''black and gold; they're the color of the shorts that champions in UFC wear. * '''Music: ''Remember the Name'' by For Minor! * 'Movie: '''I like the ''franchising di film of Jean Claude Van Damme's Kickboxer and The Expendables. * 'Food: '''protein; need to keep in shape! '''What are you pet peeves?: '''My biggest pet peeves are ''gente idiota ''and people who think they can fight me and win. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''My entire life I have been trying to become the ''il miglior combattente del mondo but I need to see how well I do outside the gym and ring as I do when I'm in it. In breve, I plan to win this game physically and win using my strength and speed. Get ready for "Vito the Italian Dino"! Voting History Muskoka Island In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Vito comes off the bus saying he's "Vito the Italian Dino", and then he makes friends with Philip. Zeke then meets him where Vito claims he wants to win to get himself in shape for pro fighting. After the footrace, Vito is the second to finish and is placed on The Cunning Red Herrings. On the guys side of the team cabin, he is doing one-handed push-ups when Mugsy - who nicknames him "Italy" due to Vito's nationality - asks him where two other teammates are; it doesn't show if he responded or not. When Geoff announces it's now a half-hour until dinner, Vito yells "YEAH, PROTEIN!". When standing in line for dinner, he is seen standing between Darla and Kai. When he spots Oliver and Rita talking, he pulls Oliver to the side to tell him not not fall for her and that she's not on the same team. He is last seen standing with his team as they look over the edge of the cliff. Audition Tape He currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * Vito is based on UFC fighter Conor McGregor, Belgian actor and martial artist Jean-Claude Van Damme, and Jersey Shore celebrity Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino. ** Like McGregor, Vito is shown to have a raging temper. ** Like Van Damme, Vito is a fighter from a foreign country; *** In his case, Vito is from Italy. ** Like Sorrentino, Vito tends to act like a total hotshot and has a serious nickname. * Vito is one of two contestants from outside North American, the other being Kai. ** In his case, he is from Italy. Category:Characters Category:Male characters